Great Friends
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: This is an alternate take on the episode It's Magic. It's from Gilligan's POV. What if the Skipper came to the cave to tell Gilligan that they were all planning a party for him instead of the whole scaring him out of the cave? Crappy summary, but hopefully, the story's good. My first Gilligan's fic, so be nice :)


They meant every word. No matter how many times they apologized, they still meant what they said. I think they were more sorry that I overheard than the things they said. I have feelings, too. The things they said were really hurtful, especially the Skipper's. He's supposed to be my big buddy, and he tells the others that I should be the one put in the disappearing cabinet, and it should be turned on full blast. Before I snuck off, I even heard him joke that Ginger should wait until after lunch to bring me back.

They all hated me so bad, I would make it easy for them, and leave. I'm tired of being everyone's doormat. Skipper yells at me like he's ready to kill me, but I never see him get mad at anybody else on the island. Skipper doesn't want me around, Ginger thinks I'm annoying, the Professor thinks I'm a pest, Mary Ann says I cause nothing but trouble, and the Howells, well, I don't really remember. Their comments weren't as hurtful to me as the others. The fact that Mary Ann even said something bad about me, made me realize that I needed to stand up for myself, and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm a lone wolf, and they all need to accept it. Besides, my cave's fine. I'm even more comfortable now that they all brought me food and blankets. It's the least they can do, isn't it?

I've never said anything bad about any one of them. The Skipper is one of the bravest men I've ever met, I always looked at the Howells like second parents, I admired the Professor for how smart he is. Lord knows, I'm not. Even though, Ginger has a tendency to scare me sometimes, I think she's very beautiful, and classy. Mary Ann's always been nice to me. She treated me like a human being, and not like I was a nuisance. Except for when I heard her say I caused nothing but trouble. I kind of have a small crush on Mary Ann, but I'm scared of girls. I feel comfortable around her, but I'm still a little nervous. Sometimes, when she's happy with me, she'll give me a friendly kiss on the cheek. Why that makes me a little nervous, I don't know. Maybe deep down, I'm just a boy trapped in a man's body. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear footsteps approaching the cave. Oh, why won't they just leave me alone?

"Gilligan, little buddy?"

I sigh, and crawl out of the cave to talk to the Skipper.

"Hi, Skipper. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"The same as always."

"Look, Gilligan, we're all very sorry about what we said. We really didn't mean it. Sometimes, people say things they don't mean when they're in bad moods. We all love you very much, little buddy, and we want to make up for all the terrible things we said."

"How?"

"We're throwing you a party. The girls are baking you a cake right now."

Wow. I didn't expect that. A party for me?

"But it's not my birthday or anything."

"Yes, Gilligan, we know that, but we're doing this to show you how much we miss you and want you back. We were all very worried when we saw you didn't come back in that disappearing cabinet."

"You were?"

"Yes, little buddy, we were. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive us?"

Skipper looked like he was on the verge of crying. Oh, I couldn't stay mad at them, especially since they were doing all they could to make it up to me. They really must care about me to go through all that trouble.

"All right, Skipper, I'll come back."

I followed the Skipper back to the camp where Mary Ann was mixing the ingredients in the cake.

"Gilligan, my boy!"

Mr. Howell walked up and shook my hand.

"Where's Teddy?"

"Teddy? Oh, he's back in the cave, Mr. Howell. I'll go get him."

"Oh, by jove, Teddy can wait."

I couldn't believe Mr. Howell just said that. Besides money, his teddy bear was his most prized possession. The others walked up, hugging me, and welcoming me back, saying how sorry they were, and how much they missed me.

"I missed you guys, too, and I forgive you. You really are great friends. I only have one problem."

They all looked confused. "What is it, Gilligan?" asked the Professor.

"After eating three whole dinners, I don't know if I'll have any room for cake."

At this, they all laughed. Skipper clapped me on the shoulder.

"Welcome back, little buddy!"


End file.
